unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Rough Seas
Rough Seas is the thirteenth chapter in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. Plot Nathan Drake tries to make his way onto Rameses' Ship, also known as The Seaward, and find Sully to get him out of there. Walkthrough Major Battle: Docks I: *After arriving at the docks, it's possible to dispatch all opponents present with stealth kills, though this is naturally risky as getting caught leaves you vulnerable to attacks from multiple angles. *As with the ships in the Breakers Yard battle earlier, the pitching and rolling of the dock makes aiming at even moderately distant targets extremely challenging. Finesse be damned: aim for torsos, and drop opponents with forceful volleys of bullets. *The first wave of enemies consists of several standard pirates. Fighting from the barrier here leaves you vulnerable to attacks from the right, so watch this area carefully. *Once you have neutralized all hostiles, collect treasures #66, #67, and #68, then operate the winch and attempt to board the boat. II: *When play resumes, you must fight your way through a second force of pirates. Eliminate the enemies who attack you from the cover points available on your way to the boat. *When Nate fails in his second attempt to board a boat, run after the vessel and leap on board before it can sail away. Major Battle: Boats III: *Get into cover at the back of the boat here and attempt to neutralize enemies quickly. As on the docks earlier, attempting headshots is impractical. Shoot at whichever body parts you can train your sights on. Enemies who attempt to engage Nate up close can be dispatched with blindfire. *There are plenty of weapons on the deck, so feel free to use whichever firearms suit your needs. IV: *Once you have dealt with most opponents on your current vessel, you must then repel boarders from an adjacent boat. Change your cover position to face the pirates as they arrive. It's vital to deal with each new arrival quickly to avoid being overwhelmed. Blindfire works well to disable enemies who approach from either side. *When Nate's vessel is hit by a succession of rocket blasts, jump over to the adjacent ship before it escapes. V: *As before, take cover at the back of the boat. After dispatching the first pirates here, an armored shotgunner will enter the fray. You have precious little time to neutralize him before he reaches your position, so unleash everything you have. If you are short on ammunition, you can optionally attempt to make a dash for an RPG-7. *Once all pirates on the deck have been dealt with, grab an RPG-7 from the starboard side and use it to sink the vessel attacking from the port side. There is no need to aim for individual pirates; simply fire at the vessel itself. On higher difficulty levels, you will almost certainly need to duck out of sight to reload, as your opponents' rockets are fired with greater accuracy. Don't move too close to the port side; wait until the vessel pitches to the left to make each shot. Category:Chapters in Drake's Deception